Naruto Master of Dark Arts
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: What if Naruto was trained by someone before he had become an genin? What if he was trained in both black magic and Alchemy? how could this blonde hair shinobi turn into something much more stronger? Someone that refuse to bow or knee to anyone and will take what he wants anyway he desires. This is a story of an gray Naruto but also one that's a dom. Harem pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

Few warning of this story because it is a rating M story which is first thing I wanted to warn everyone about.

Also this story is Naruto with black magic and Alchemy along with the fact that he is a DOM which means you will be seeing many sex-scenes in this story.

With that out of the way I hope everyone will enjoy this story.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to his hidden training grounds that was far away from the village. He wanted a place far away from the village in order for him not to be bothered by anyone. He didn't want his teammates or the villagers to see just what he was doing, he had many plans he wanted no one to find out about.

He had found it when he met his first and true sensei that no one had even know about. Not even the Hokage had known that Naruto was keeping things from him. He had kept much from the old man even so he did care for the old time. He just had known that it was better for him to grow stronger in hidden.

He had also known that the old man wouldn't approval of how he was going to become stronger. It was something he would forbid which was why he had kept it a secret from him. He didn't want to hurt the old man only that he had known he had to become stronger if he wanted his plans to come together perfectly.

When he got close to the area he stared to hear noises that were made nearby him. These noises he could tell were made by another person not one of the animals that lived here. He took a peek just to see who it was inside his training area this place was somewhere only he had known so he started to question if this person was even from Konoha.

Over the years he had seen no one in these areas beside his sensei even so he didn't like that someone found his area. He didn't want to have to kill someone only if he did then he would because he had to keep this place a secret from everyone in this world no matter what.

His eyes had landed on a woman leaving the warm water, she was bare to the whole world. Her long black raven hair and her red lovely eyes caused him to realize who she was. She was Kurenai the sensei of team eight. He only had seen her a few times over since he had become a genin.

His eyes stared even lower at her large breasts and nipples, he slowly walked out into the opening. He did wonder just what she would do once she noticed him only he just smirked. He would enjoy this very much and he wasn't going let this chance pass him by at all.

When she noticed him she had jumped back into the water surprised to see him. He just kept his smirk and he walked to the start of the water. He looked down at her only he started to come up with a few plans on what to do next.

He did want to test out the things his sensei had showed him and this was the perfect chance for him to truly test his tricks out. This would be the first time that he had used them on anyone and he was going to enjoy it very much, he just wondered if he could pull it off just right.

"Why in the world are you doing here Uzumaki-san? Shouldn't you be training with your sensei or teammates for that matter?" She asked him with a glare on her face.

She was upset that he had seen her bare naked and that's something only a very few people had got the chance to see. She wasn't going to just let him get away with seeing her naked like that no matter what.

'First off this s my training area that you happen to be in. I should be the one asking you why you are here in my training area." He replied back to her. His smirk never once left his face at all much to her dislike.

"How is this your training area when you just started being a shinobi of this village? After all you are just a genin." Her glare never let up no matter what he had to say about it.

Worse yet she was worried what he would tell people about what he had seen. She couldn't have him telling people that he had seen her wet and naked like that. She still had a blush on her face from the fact she had let her guard down that easily.

She was known as the ice queen for a reason and she couldn't let this genin tell them about what her naked body looked like. He could start making lies up and use this as proof which could ruin her whole name and have people thinking worse of her than they already did. That was because she turned down every single man that asked her out.

"What will it take to keep you from telling anyone about seeing me like this?" Naruto smirk had grown even bigger while his eyes watched her. His tongue licked his lips only his mind had come up with a wonderful idea.

"For starters you need to come out of the water and then we can start to talk. I'm not going speak while you are still in the water like that." Kurenai wanted to yell at him so badly.

She did know that at this point she had no choice in anything because he had all the cards against her. She moved slowly out of the warm water leaving her once more wet and naked in front of his blue eyes.

Once she was face to face with the fifteen ear old genin who just become an genin. She frozen when he had started to pace around her like she was his prey his eye watched her only he stopped once more in front of her crimson eyes.

She jumped when she felt his finger rub up against her right nipple. She had no idea what he was planning only that she wanted to slap him so badly. She moved her hand only she stopped at the last moment before doing it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you damn pervert!" She glared deadly at him yet he just gave a laugh. She had no idea why he was laughing at her like that only that disliked it so badly.

"You had asked me what it would take to keep me silence now didn't you Kurenai-chan? Don't tell me you forget so easily now." Naruto asked only he moved his lips to her right ear. His finger moved down to her womanhood slowly he felt the soft lips against his finger. "You seem to be enjoying this very much Kurenai-chan."

Before she could say anything he had whispered in a strange and unknown kind of language that she never heard before. Right after he had finished her body had felt a raging hot mainly in her lower area. She didn't understand why she was feeling so hot and somewhat horny.

"Now just stand there and enjoy this like a good little horny girl." Naruto moved his mouth against her mouth hard and roughly. He was going to show her things she had never seen or felt before in her life. He had known that by the time he was finish with her she would been solely his to do as he pleased with.

His tongue moved inside her mouth while his finger slipped slowly inside of her. He hit and rubbed every single weak spot that she had. She started to moan hard into his mouth only she couldn't believe how he was making her feel. When he put two more in her that caused her to move her head back to moan out loudly. That alone had given away that she was losing herself to him only for him to smirk.

His mouth moved down to suck and lick her right nipple while he played with her tight little womanhood. He played with her moist little hole till she had her first orgasm of the day. That may have been the first but it wasn't going to be the last one. He would give her more by the time the day had ended.

"Kurenai-chan now you will get on your knees and suck my cock." She did what she was told to do only there was part of her that was still against his idea. She had just told herself that she had to do it to avoid him speaking of this to anyone in the village.

She undid his pants and puled both his pants and boxers down. Her eyes stared shocked at the size that he had. She never had seen someone with this size before and she didn't even know if it would fit in her mouth. Her hand moved over to the large tool in front of her in order to feel it with her hand.

She could feel just how hard and thick his member was. She was even more worried about it being too large from her mouth. She had never even seen this size let alone at it inside her mouth because her boyfriend was very tiny that it barely even made her have any real orgasms.

She could notice that his eyes were staring down at her yet his hands move to the back of her head. He wasn't going wait all day and she had fully well known that. She moved her mouth to the tip of his cock and slowly she kissed it.

Her tongue moved to flick out against the tip in order to taste him. She started to like the taste of him only her tongue moved up and down his shift. She had soon found herself sucking on the tip while her hands played with his balls softly.

She slowly stopped caring if this was wrong and let herself suck more of his tool. She could only fit half of it inside her wet mouth. Her tongue moved around his hard cock much to her own growing enjoyment. She her found herself enjoying not only the taste of his big cock but also the size of it.

He was loving the way her tongue had worked on his long hard member. He started to use his hands to push down on her head to make her take even more of him. Once she gabbed on him he let go only with a smirk on his face.

"That's enough and now get on your hands and knees. You are going to be fucked hard by me because you are my little play toy." He kept smirking down at her.

Her eyes stared up at him yet she had tried so hard to fight back against her own desires. She didn't know why but all of her inner desires where coming out on their own. She slowly moved onto her hands and knees like she was told in the dirt ground. She looked back up at him with her crimson eyes showing so much lust in them.

He moved behind her and started to rub his member against her moist hole. He could feel just how wet she was only that made him enjoy this even more. He watched as his spell caused all of the desires she had been locking up to come pouring out of her.

Ever since he had first met Kurenai he could tell that she had locked it all away even if he thought that was foolish. He could also tell that it was to show that she was a well-mannered woman who didn't need a man at all in her life.

There she was in front of him having hard time fighting against her own self and losing so badly at that. He was enjoying watching all of it unfold before his own eyes. He started to push in all the way causing pain and pleasure to hit her body hard.

He could feel just how tight her hole was, he kissed his teeth. He was trying to move in and out of her fast only it was so tight against his tool. His hands moved over to her large breasts, he started to play with them softly at first. He enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his fingers only the dress had made them look smaller than they really were.

He picked up his pace only with much more force behind each thrust he had made inside her. He could see just how much she was enjoying it by the lustful look on her face. He slowly started to stop moving that caused her to stare back at him wondering just why he had stopped. She didn't want him to stop at all yet he did.

"It's no fun if you don't show me just how much you want it Kurenai-chan. Beg me to fuck you, beg like a good horny sensei that you truly are." He had ordered her with a smirk showing.

He wanted to break her will and become his new play toy, he wanted her to slowly give into him fully. He didn't just want to win without enjoying it each step of the way, he wanted to enjoy it all before she become his loyal thing pet with her obeying everything he told her.

"Please keep fucking this horny sensei like the slut that she really is." She begged him.

That had earned her even more thrusts being made inside of her wet tight puss. Her voice went from begging to howling in pure pleasure that she was feeling. She moved back against him with each thrust that he had made, she had thrust back to match it.

"Everyone thinks of you as a well-mannered woman. In truth you are just a horny bitch but you will belong to me Kurenai-chan and only to me. No other man will ever touch your slutty horny body like I will." Naruto grabbed both side of ass and spanked them hard enough to leave red marks behind.

"Tell me do you enjoy having your ass sapped like that?" He had asked her and watched her head shake yes back over to him.

"Yes, I do enjoy it very much and please do it more to me. I want it even more so please give me it." Naruto laughed before he spanked each cheek once more while thrusting. He started to thrust even deeper inside of her feeling all the way inside her.

She was slowly starting to finally lose her mind to the pleasure she was being given. She never been with someone so big and having his way with her so badly. He didn't care if he was being rough with her only that she belonged to him. Slowly she had started to truly belong to this younger man.

She had begun to wonder if being his pet would be so bad if he could make her body feel this good. The more she had wondered the more she moved against him even harder. She kept matching every single thrust he had made with same amount of force behind it. This alone had started to cause her to moan even louder for him only for him.

He could feel just how wet and tight her walls felt around his tool. He started to pick up the pace even more while his hands moved back down to her large breasts. He twisted her hard nipples between his two fingers with one for each hand. He did have to admit that she had one hell of a pair of breasts for him to play with.

She moaned out his name in mix of pleasure and pain. She could feel himself getting closer to her next orgasm. The speed and how deep he was going was causing her to grow more lustful and for more of his hard big cock. She wanted, no she needed even more from him and even more she wanted his tool.

"The horny slut is finally showing who she really is and now you can enjoy this even more and longer now." He moved her legs out wider to move in much easier. He felt the base of his member hitting the entrance of her moist dripping wet hole.

They could hear how wet she was by the loud clapping noise made with each thrust he had made inside he. He could see her sweet juices running down her leg and over his tool. He did enjoy seeing it all and wanted her even more, he wanted to play with her body every chance he had.

"I can't hold it anymore Naruto-kun." She screamed out.

Only he moved his lips to her ear. He started to softly whisper over to her. "Then don't hold back anymore, show me that you're my slut. That you are my fucking horny bitch that will obey me like a good slut."

She let herself release all over his big dick yet she could feel his hot seed. It was rushing inside of her making her move her head back, enjoying the warm feeling. "We aren't done yet because this will be a very long day for you Now clear your master's cock off like a good slut." He had told and ordered her.

She turned around still on her hands and knees, stating to clean him off with her mouth. She could taste the mix of both of their tastes together. It was a taste that she truly loved to taste and she wanted even more.

"I'll make sure to clean every single inch of it master. I want to thank you for all the pleasure that you have given me." She kept to her word, sucking and licking every single inch of him. He felt her tongue even move down to his balls. He could feel her mouth sucking on his balls only one at each time.

Once she was done he moved her against a tree then he started to have his way with her. That had been the start of one of many rounds that happened with the two of them.

Once she passed out from hours of sex he just moved to a hidden pathway near them and opened it by chanting. Once the doorway way of the stone slide opened he went back to her. He slowly picked her up and moved inside his base. Once inside the path sealed up again behind him to hide the way to his base.

He lay her down on the only bed that was inside here and moved over to his work desk. There were many magic symbols, books and papers covering the very large desk. He just smiled before he sat down to start studying.

"I truly love black magic that you showed me sensei and I hope you visit again because I do miss that body of yours." He said to himself while he kept working on his studies. He wanted to learn even more of this black magic and alchemy that she showed him.

* * *

Who is Naruto's first sensei?

Who will be the next person to obey Naruto?

What will Naruto do with his black magic and spells next?

How will Kyuubi react to meeting Naruto soon?


	2. Chapter 2

Before I say anything else I like to point out few things that people seem to get confused by this story. One this has nothing to do with Harry Potter and none of people in that book will ever been in this story or any of my stories.

The dark arts that Naruto uses is more of the whole black magic/demon summoning/unholy signs/many other things like that.

Animeaman – Naruto will get many women that is true but not all are from Naruto world. He won't be with Hinata or Sakura that just not something I write.

Warprince2000 – Anko and Tayuya already in the pairing not sure on the other three. Hinata and Sakura sadly won't ever be in my stories like that.

Zack Sathanus – Yes, Mikoto is in this pairing.

Neovergil – no, MiraJane is too nice of a person. Think of someone more evil and into rituals and demons. I will give you a hint she has huge breasts and short blonde hair. She was acting like a teacher in the anime she is from.

Thank you all for giving your feedback and for enjoying this story and I hope this chapter is as good as the last one. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Naruto had looked over at his black leather book that had so much knowledge in it that he had yet learned. He just kept on working and studying the best that he could. He wanted to make his first sensei proud of him because he did enjoy the rewards that she had given him over the years she trained him.

She trained him in many ways from how to use these magic chants to just how to truly make a woman moan in pleasure. How to break a woman of her freewill and how to make them belong to you like a good pet. She showed him all of this and he learned it quickly from her, he wanted to make his sensei his pet one of these days.

He kept on studying and looking up new ways to use his magic and how to strength the ones he already had known. He didn't want to keep using weak magic all his life he wanted learn how to keep growing stronger. He only had stopped his studying when he heard Kurenai start to wake up hours later.

He looked over to see Kurenai standing back on her feet and walked over to him. "So that all really happened, Naru…Master?" She asked him which he nodded his head. When she was finally all way over to him he started to rub her nice rounded ass with his hand.

She had thought back to all that had happened and the fact that she belonged to him and only belonged to him alone. She didn't know how it happened to be honest even so the way he had made her moan and the way he claimed her. There was no going back for her and she had just given in to being his little play toy as he called her.

He had sent a clone to go pick up her clothes that were still outside with his eyes moved back to his books. These were the books that would make him one of the strongest people in this world because black magic was something far scarier than any jutsu. It was something that could make things that seem impossible possible.

"What kind of books are these master? I have never seen anything like these before in my whole life." She asked because she had no idea what they were.

"These are books on black magic or witchcraft you can say. The other ones are books on alchemy which is a very nice thing to learn." He told her before he spanked her rear few times with his hand.

"Just who showed you all of this? That's because I never heard of these things at all and I don't know who could have showed you all this stuff." She asked him once more only for him to look back at her

"I had two real sensei that showed me all of this and the one that showed me black magic well that one I can't tell you. The one that showed me the great art of Alchemy well her name is Ivy and she very good with a whip sword." He smirked yet he did enjoy Ivy's body greatly when she was last here with him.

Ivy along with his dark art master who was very twisted in the head at the same time she had one hell of a chest. Her blonde hair was very short and she enjoyed the time they spent together on his bed each night that she stayed with him.

She was the one that told him all about demons and this magic to summon them or to control them even blind them to his very own will. He enjoyed learning all of if even the parts that were the evilest in nature because he enjoyed it all with her. He enjoyed the fact that he even had few demons around here that belonged to him.

Naruto looked over at her body and moved up before he kissed her neck slowly. "Tell me how much of you belongs to me?" He asked her already he had known the answer.

"All of me belongs to you master and you can do whatever you want to do, anytime also anywhere you want me." She told him.

"Yes, you are my little slut and that will never change no matter what. My clone is getting you your clothes even so. I do have a small gift for you which I know you will enjoy it." He smirked and moved her down on the bed before he moved her legs out.

She didn't know what he was going to do yet her body was still very sore from all the times he had thrusted hard inside her. The rounds of sex had left her bod very sore and tried which was why she hoped he wasn't in the mood for more.

He started to chant before he moved two of his fingers above her womanhood then a mark appeared over it. It looked like a tattoo that seem to be made of a cute little fox. "This little tattoo will make sure no one will ever put their dick in you because if they do it will well…be gone for good." He smirked very evil.

He then moved his mouth to her neck before he bite down causing another seal that looked almost like the other one yet this was more of just a fox head. "This part is my gift for you my little pet because it will make you stronger once you realize how to use it." He kept his smirk then moved back to sit down in his chair.

"Master is it ok if I go back to the village now? I have a meeting with the Hokage-sama along with the rest of the genin team leaders." She told him yet he just gave her a funny look.

"When you aren't with anyone and alone with me? You never call anyone else sama because I'm only one you answer to and only one you obey." He told her before he waved her back over to him.

She got to her feet and moved over to him which he just moved her on his lap and started to play with her beasts. He pulled on her nipples lightly to cause some pleasure to go to her body before he spanked both her breast hard. "Never forget that or I'll have to give you punishment do you understand my little bitch?" He simply asked her.

"I am sorry master and I understand master. You are my one and only master and I will only obey what you tell me to do." She told him. Her crimson eyes looked up at him which he just rubbed her breasts once more to earn a moan from her.

"You may go to this useless meeting and tonight we will move your stuff from your house to the house that is nearby here. That will be your new home and do you understand me Kurenai-chan?" He asked once more.

"Yes, master and thank you for letting me move into a new home. Thank you for helping me move my things tonight as well but how do you know where I live?" She asked him back because she didn't know how her master had known that.

"The seal I gave you that marked you as my bitch, my little slut is also the seal that let me see all of your memories. Even the times you played with few other women which I may add do look very sexy." She blushed deeply because he had seen all of her past like that. She didn't even know what to say back to that.

The clone came in the room and placed the clothes down on the bed before he left in a cloud of smoke. "Before I let you go Kurenai-chan you will do your duty and get on your knees in front of me." She did what was told of her.

She got on her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers once more, she noticed that he was semi-hard already. Her mouth moved to the lip before she started to lick and suck on it, she started to truly love the taste of her master's big fat cock.

She moved her large breasts around his tool once it was fully hard and started to rub them against him hard. She moved them up and down on his harden member with her mouth still sucking trying take as much as she could in her mouth. She didn't know what it was only that she wanted more and more of his dick, only his no one else made her desire it this much before.

"You better drink all of it and not let a single drop get wasted or you will just have to be punished later by me." He warned her.

Kurenai kept on sucking and rubbing her breasts against him even more, she found herself becoming very wet. She couldn't believe just how much this had turned her on only that she kept going till he had blown his load inside her waiting moth. She swallowed every single drop of it without letting single go to waste like he had ordered her.

"Good girl now get changed and go to that meeting because I have to meet up with my so called team now. What a waste of time." He watched her pull up his boxers and pants before she got to her feet.

He did have to say for a new pet she did learn very quickly to where her place was and what her duties were. He had hoped all his pets would be this well-mannered and obey him like this because she was one great pet. She listened and obey him without any answer or back talk at all, he started to think she was submission and wanted to be owned by someone.

She moved over to the bed and placed her clothes back on her body with her tongue still licking her lips. She didn't know why yet she wanted to drink even more of his load and hoped that she could drink more of it soon. "I'll see you tonight master and I promise I won't be late getting back to my house." She told him before she bowed and left the base.

"It feels good to have that kind of power of someone doesn't it Naruto-sama? You truly are turning into someone that the world will fear." Naruto looked over at a woman that walked into his base right after Kurenai left.

He looked over at her which she had long silver hair that went down to her feet with two dark orange eyes that could be mistaken for light red eyes. She did have some silver hair that fall down in the front that cover bit of her neck and sometimes even her two eyes. She also had five red flower petals together in her hair which looked to be some kind of hair clip.

She had one a red kimono with pink flowers that ran down the kimono. She had a black strap around her stomach with a green colored cloth that tied around her to keep it closed. In his mind she didn't even need to wear that around him at all.

The way she was wearing the kimono left her shoulders and upper arms bare to the world along with a huge amount of her cleavage. Given the fact that her breasts were a huge size that could give Tsunade a run for her money.

He did enjoy seeing her body in front of him because he enjoyed her more without any clothe son at all. He had planned to enjoy that same thing right there and then yet his eyes looked down at her legs. She had a long slit in her over her left leg that let her leg be showed to the world.

It also let her move around it in much easier because of how much room it gave her. If you looked right at the top where the slit started from you could see part of her white panties that showed.

"What do I own the pleasure of the great Shinonome Mizuk to visit me like this?" He started to tease her before he stood up.

"You do know that house of yours is my inn which I do allow you to live at." She told him before her mouth was covered by his.

"You forget to belong to me my dear or did you forget that I'm only one that you fucked that you can't seem to get enough of? How many people that visited your inn slept with you and how many made you feel the way that I did? That was why you turned the inn into a female inn only because of the fact you can't seem to enjoy anyone else's dick beside my cock which you know that for a fact." He told her which she just blushed and looked away.

She did sleep with many of the people that came to her inn because it was one of her lady duties to pleasure the ones that had stayed there. Ever since she had Naruto visit her inn and ever since she slept with him she couldn't get enough of him. Soon after that she become his first pet and the inn turned into a female only inn because he had forbid her from sleeping with any other man beside him.

One of her main reasons for living was talking with the people that visited her inn and to make sure her inn was always up and running. People loved seeing her hard working image that she made for herself and her gentle yet soft voice when she spoke to them. She put a lot of work and time into her inn and she never wanted it to be ruined because it was her life's work.

She still slept with her guests because they were women and she was allowed to do that. "So my dear master, will we be having a new person living with us?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes we will and you should be happy because it was getting lonely ever since I help you rebuild it into a very massive size inn. When I first met you the inn was very small up inside a hidden mountain and now you have one that is still hidden away with much larger size." He told her before he pulled the tie of her kimono to make it slip open for him.

"Your sensei would be very proud of you master." She looked at him before the kimono had fall off her body. She had cloth bandages around her breasts to act like a bra and white panties which he just removed both of them before he claimed her body once more.

After his fun he went to see his team which he honestly didn't even care about at all because what was the point of it? To call them his team was a joke in his eyes because he didn't even like them at all.

Sakura didn't even know how to fight or even know what it meant to do their duties in this village. He didn't even think she ad know any jutsu at all and there was Sasuke who was so out for blood against his older brother.

He had no idea why he was stuck with them for teammates only that he had to put up with it till his plans were ready. Then he wouldn't have to deal with any of these foolish thins anymore once that happened, he would be much happier with his life.

Once he got there he just sat down to wait with his team for their sensei to show up. He figured he be late with the meeting that Kurenai had to go to. So he just sat down and started to rest because he did have one very full day already and it was only into the afternoon.

" **I still say that Shinonome-chan is much better than this Kurenai girl even so they both do have sexy bodies don't they?"** She told him yet he just wished the fox would shut up for a single day.

No matter what he did he would hear her voice each day about something he did or something he didn't do. He didn't know why she had to be such a pain in the rear to him because he really didn't understand this Kyuubi at all.

" _She is very good pet and can help with my plans for what I have to start doing soon. Shinonome-hime on the other hand was my pleasure pet. She helped me with money from the inn and her body is still the best there is."_ He spoke back to the fox.

He did really care about his pets in a sense he did care for them with his heart. When it came to Shinonome he did have strong feelings for her. He would never show that he truly did have feelings for her because he refused to show any weakness no matter what. It was the one thing his sensei had showed him to never show weakness or love for anyone.

* * *

Is Naruto evil in the story? No, he just right now misguide from his sensei who happened to be twisted and evil.

Yes Ivy is same one from Soul Caliber.

Shinonome Mizuk is from a game called Osawari.

If you want to see a photo of her just put in Shinonome Mizuk Osawari in a good image and I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.

See you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Spark681 – I'll do my best to keep doing good job on this story.

Insanemealstorm – You don't need to wait anymore because here is the next chapter.

Animeaman – Naruto isn't going let anyone hit him so yes he will defend himself if she ever did try that.

UnsanMusho – Yes, Naruto will have people around his age.

Thank you for liking this story so much from the feedback and pm about this story it seems to be a very big hit.

* * *

When Kakashi had finally arrived there he just gave his lame old excuse for being late. Naruto just looked at him before he walked over to the rest of the team. Even so he could tell that his sensei had a look on his face that didn't look good for them at all.

He had figured it had to do with something about the meeting that Kurenai had to go to yet she didn't tell him what it was about. He did know a look like the one that Kakashi had wasn't any good and this meeting had to be some very serious thing.

"I'll tell you one thing that tomorrow your lives will change because next mission isn't going be easy. Team eight, seven and ten will be going on a mission together. This is a start of what could turn into a full out war." He warned them and he didn't see that one coming.

A war with anyone right now could ruin his plans for the future and he didn't want that to happen no matter what. He had too much work into his plans and he wasn't going to let all that work and time be ruined because of some idiot that caused this whole mess with this village or whatever had been going on.

He could tell his two so called teammates were both deeply shocked and asking tons of questions at him. He just shook his head and watched the whole thing just unfold yet Kakashi just kept telling them that they would learn more tomorrow at the meeting.

He could see that Kakashi had planned for them to work on their own today which caused him to roll his eyes. He watched him take Sasuke away to train him which he just figured that would happen like always.

Kakashi had told him that the council members were forcing him to train Sasuke only like that which he couldn't blame the one eye jonin for that. The council did have more power in this village than it should unlike in the other villages where they don't have this much power. That was the first thing he planned on changing soon when he finally made his move.

He just did his own training before the team went home for the day which he started to head for Kurenai's place to wait for her. He had started to try to come up with new ideas to just what he would do to her next because he enjoyed his new pet. He cared for all his pets even so Kurenai had caused him to enjoy this much more than normal.

He sneaked right in through the window that he picked and when he got inside he just looked around. He had already seen all of her past thanks to the seal which he just smirked at the memories he seen.

Some of the memories had her sleeping with few women and mainly one that was called Anko which he hoped to meet soon. He started to come up with a good idea to make this woman his new pet soon because he did know something that she wanted. He had known that one thing would be his easy way to getting in her pants.

He moved over to lay down on the couch in the living room and stayed there till he started to hear the open door which she moved in. when she seen her master on her couch she closed the door and walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you master? I mean do you just want me to bend over for you once more like before?" She asked him in a flirty tone.

"You can start by packing all your shit up and also by putting something better on your body than this dress of yours." He told her with a bored look on his face.

"Very well master." She moved to the bedroom to change into something better while he made clones to box up her stuff. He did wonder how good of an outfit she would put on her body for him.

Once she got inside her room she started to undress from her normal outfit even so once she was down to her black panties and bra she looked at herself in the mirror. She did slowly start to come up with a good idea for her master even so she enjoyed calling him that. She truly found herself loving the idea of being his pet yet she didn't even know why.

It was something that every time she thought back on how he made her feel and how well he played with her body like that. It had caused her to smile and want more from him and she wanted to feel that way even more of the time. She needed to be happy and she needed to feel that good from his touch even more.

When she removed her bra and panties she found herself being so wet before she moved over to her dresser. She wanted him to be happy with what she picked so she made sure that whatever had put on. That it had to be something that would cause him to enjoy it greatly and maybe just maybe he would reward her.

She came back in a very short black dress that had her chest show to show great deal of her cleavage and the fact she had no bra on. The dressed ended right passed her rear so if she moved too much you could see her bare ass because she didn't even have panties on. He just smirked and moved over to her.

"Does master like my pick of new outfit?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes, I do and let's get packing so I can play with you once we get home." He smirked and grabbed her rear hard. His mouth moved against her even harder while their tongues just played with each other.

The two of them ended the kiss and started to pack up her things in sealing scrolls which helped much things a lot easier. She was surprised that he had known how to make sealing scrolls at his age even so she was thankful because it meant no moving boxes and all the added work that would bring.

When they had finally got done they started to hear her front door open which caused both to look at each other. Then they had noticed that Anko had walked inside which she just glared over at Naruto then gave Kurenai very evil smirk.

"I didn't know you were into younger boys like that Kurenai-chan and no wonder you never said yes to any men our own age." Anko joked with her eyes staring at them.

"You have to be Anko-chan right and what if I said I had a good deal for you?" He smirked before he sat down on the couch. He moved Kurenai on his lap before he just moved her dress up to show her womanhood and the kitsune tattoo. The same one that showed that she belonged to him and he was her master and owner.

"What kind of deal is that gaki?" She glared at him unhappy that he was doing that to her friend in front of her.

"What if I had a way of removing that little tattoo of yours on that neck." He smirked because he did know what it was and how to remove it. His eyes could see the shock look come across her face right before she looked away.

"There is nowhere a genin like you could even know how to bring this do don't try to bullshit me like that." Anko told him in very harsh way which he just grinned.

He figured she wouldn't believe him right off the bat because of his age and foolish of how people think age even matter. Age means nothing when it comes to power and how well you can use that powers comes from being trained not by being older. His sensei just happened to be very skillful at training him and he learned so much from her and others.

"That will be where you are wrong and I can remove the curse seal. I know reason why no one else couldn't and I maybe a genin by this village's eyes but in power wise I'm far passed a simple minded genin." Naruto replied back to her.

"What would you want to remove this and why does she have a tattoo of a fox on her neck and…. there?" She asked while her eyes looked at her lower area that Naruto was showing off to her.

"These are two marks that show that she belongs to me in every single meaning of the very word because she is my pet. The one on her neck gives her new strengths she can learn if she can learn them that is, think of it as me giving her nice power boost." He stopped to watch words sink in the purple haired woman's mind.

"The one above her nice pussy that I have already fucked, is the mark that showed she belongs solely to me. It also will rip off any dick that every goes inside her pussy that doesn't belong to me." He just with a grin that made Anko deeply shocked. That her friend was his pet and that he in sense made an anti-rape mark.

"What do I want well first let me ask you, how much is being free from him worth to you?" He asked her this time around.

Anko didn't know how to answer that because she wanted to be free of her past and her old sensei. She didn't want this village to keep treating her the way that they have been all these years since he turned on the village. She just looked at him yet his blue eyes just seem so very cold to him, no longer that happy idiot self she used to see in the past.

"What happened to you gaki? Where is the happy idiot that I remember so fondly of? What have you become?" Anko asked out of shock.

She didn't know how he could change so much even so she blamed this village for it. She figured it had to be all the hate and angry that this village had given him for something he couldn't even control.

"I would do anything to get rid of this curse and anything related to that bastard. Even so I won't agree to anything till you tell me what the hell happened to you." She told him even if his eyes just stared back at her.

"My first sensei trained me and showed me that how I used to act was a foolish mistake on my part. I have learned and grown so much stronger because of her and real question is why should I have ever acted that way?" He asked her with a smirk still showing.

"This village had done its best to try to put me down and to make my life a nightmare, to the point I hated myself. So tell me why should I let these bastards win because I shouldn't and I am who I have always been. Someone that did anything and everything to survive when the world is against me." He had told her before he let dress go back down and he played with Kurenai breasts in font of Anko.

"Now I take what I want and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me so that is why I have changed. I only care about my pets and few people I think of as family everyone else can go to hell." He stared back at her while he kept playing with Kurenai's large breasts.

"So tell me do you want make a deal or no because otherwise there is the front door. Use it and leave if you don't want that curse seal off your neck." He simply told her then stopped his playing with Kurenai's body yet she pouted. She was enjoying it all even if she did her best not to moan in front of her best friend.

Anko was fighting with her own self because she did want this removed and this could very well be the only way to do it. If she lost her chance here then she may never have another chance of getting this cursed mark off her neck, she just looked over at Kurenai who seem to have a happy smile on her face.

"What do I need to give you for you to remove it?" She asked him which he just moved Kurenai off his lap. Which was something she didn't like because she wanted to stay on his lap longer in order to be given a long good reward from him.

Naruto got up and moved behind Anko which she just looked back before she almost yelled when he pulled jacket long jacket off her. He just tossed it right on the floor and moved his hands over to her breasts to grab them hard. That had caused two things to happen one it caused Anko to moan and other she blushed a deep red across her cheeks.

"Simply you belong to me and you will be my new pet for me to do anything and everything I want to. Just think of it as this? You get village to leave you alone and you have a much better master for you." He kissed her neck then ear before he let his breath hit against it.

"Will you take the deal and become my little bitch Anko-chan?" Naruto had asked once more while he just kissed her neck.

"If you can remove this curse mark from my neck then I'll be anything you damn want." She told him back.

"Good I'll remove it tonight after you both move into your new home but till Kurenai-chan gets done with packing your place up we are going to play." He ordered Kurenai to take some of the sealing scrolls to Anko's house while they stayed here till she was done.

"Go easy on her master and she does love it when she's in doggy or being spanked hard on that sweet ass of hers." She told her master before she left her house leaving them all alone. Naruto quickly got rid of her clothes and he showed her just how much she belonged to him.

Her moans had been the only thing that could been heard from that apartment which caused everyone to just yell at her to shut up. She didn't stop no matter what because he had taken her in so many ways and sparked that rear of her so hard that it was the reddest that it had ever been in her life.

She learned just why Kurenai had willing become his pet because she never had her body feel this good before. She never had anything with his size inside her before either and she just kept wanting more from him till her body just couldn't take it anymore. The last place that he had his way with her was on the kitchen table where she had her first backdoor fun.

In the end he had removed the curse mark right after he had his way with her body and gave her the two marks which he told her one on her neck she could hide. She could hide it just by thinking of it gone and it wouldn't show to the world and stay hidden. She still couldn't believe that she was his new pet and that she was owned by someone in every single meaning of the world.

The whole curse seal removed part was a lot harder than he had realized because he had to kill the soul of that snake bastard. He had left part of his soul inside of it yet he had help of Kurama to wipe out the soul before he could fully remove. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing because it was painful at best.

" **You are welcome by the way and I still want to kill you for what you had done."** Kurama was still upset with two of her daughter being his pets. She didn't like the fact that she had to watch it each time that he had slept with her daughter. If she was free and could join in she wouldn't really mind it.

He just smirked back at the fox before he moved to sit down because Anko wasn't going to be moving anytime soon so he didn't have to worry. He just started to let himself relax while he waited for his genjutsu pet to get back already.

"How was the sex Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked her when she got back and could see her friend on the kitchen table naked. She was laying there with his seed still pouring out of her womanhood. Kurenai moved a finger to her friend's moist hole to take some of the seed to taste it with her mouth.

"You do taste very good with your juices mixed with his." Kurenai told her yet she could feel Naruto behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Why don't you use that mouth and clean her nice little slut of a pussy out?" He told her before he started to bend her forward. She could feel his member going up against her rear which he just moved the dress up.

She moved her mouth against her friend's lower area and started to suck and lick around the wet folds. " _I'm glad I'm wearing this short dress and no panties now because I'm going get my nice reward from him. Also Anko-chan your pussy tastes so good like always only his seed makes it so much better."_

Throughout her reward he had kept her mouth against the other woman's moist hole not letting her to a break at all. He looked at both women too tired to even go on anymore which he just took a shower then placed new clothe son his body. He looked to see both of them slowly getting back to their feet while they looked at each other.

Naruto noticed right away someone else entered the place through the window only he looked to see a little girl. She looked like she was only around twelve but really she was far older than anyone in this room.

She had very long gray/brown hair that went down to her knees which she was wearing a black small cute dress on. Around her neck was a black cloth choker and she had two black ribbons in her hair. She also had knee high socks on yet no shoes or anything on her feet which her light red eye almost orange to there were staring at him.

"Berial-chan did you come here to see me?" Naruto asked in a very caring tone of voice.

That had caught both women off guard because his voice was so soft not harsh while he talked over to her. They watched him move over to her and give her a hug before he moved his hand to the wing on her right side. She only had one black wing and it was on her right side yet she had no wing on her left side which caused them to stare at her.

"Berial was lonely so Berial went to find you. No leaving Berial all alone like that because Berial missed you very much." She told him while she gave him a big hug with her small body. She had flat chest which was normal for her small young looking body.

"This is Berial, someone that is like my little sister. This is my two new pets and they will be living with us." He told Berial with a smile on his face that showed both women he still had some goodness left in him.

* * *

So does Naruto have any good in him still or is it just faking being a good big brother to sweet little Berial.

What will happen during his next mission?

Berial is from same game as Shinonome Mizuk and yes she's a loli. She's a fallen angel and a lot older than anyone in this anime.

Yes, she talks like that which is very cute.

What is Naruto plans for the future and where does he stand? Will he be the one to keep the village and ones in it safe or will he be the one that will burn it to the very ground?


	4. Chapter 4

Rebmul – I told you last time no drinking and online for you.

Insanemealstorm – you'll see Anko lemon sooner or later don't worry.

Animeaman – I wonder what would my personal record even be. There will be more people from Konoha that is part of the harem yes.

Guest – I got a friend that wiccan and other friend that does witchcraft. Both agreed that summon demons and binding them to your will is black magic. Also anime this theme based on also calls it black magic to summon demons/sell souls/ritual people by killing them. That falls under black magic also if you go by what church believes, it's black magic. Witchcraft by itself isn't black magic that I didn't say was. I said witchcraft/demon summoning/making deals with demons. That pretty much is as dark as you can go. Demonic magic is also called black magic or the black arts.

I'm glad that so many people seem to love this story and I'm going keep doing my best to bring you more of it.

Naruto - I wonder who my next pet will be, I hope someone with big breasts

Kurenai - you enjoy breasts too much.

Naruto - Yes I do, I enjoy yours a lot my pet.

DOD - Don't make me have to bring back your mother

Naruto - No! the nightmares of that damn horny sex crazy woman the nightmares!

On with the story while Naruto seeks help for his nightmares.

* * *

"Berial-chan it's time for all of us to head home. You just make sure you keep being a good girl for everyone at the inn." He told her which she just nodded her head.

Naruto looked back over at his two pets which he could tell they were smiling which he had no idea why. It wasn't like something great had happened only that he had hugged his little sister in front of the two of them.

"You two go take a shower and clean up before you then explain to me what is going on tomorrow." He ordered them which both nodded their head.

Naruto did know that he wanted to know what was going on, he couldn't let anything ruin his plans. He had a goal and he had to make sure he got it done no matter what the cost and he didn't care what he had to do in order to get it done.

They walked to the shower which they cleaned themselves up and more. They had planned on doing more than just clean each other because they had missed being alone in the shower together. It had been years since the last time they had alone time together in her shower.

"It truly been long time Kure-chan." Anko told her with a grin.

The main reason was because Kurenai's boyfriend which she should say is her ex-boyfriend thanks to being Naruto's pet. Asuma

The two of them leaned in for a kiss while the shower water was hitting against their bodies, their hands moved down and up each other's body. They started to rub each other's breasts while their mouths did their own little tongue war together.

"It's been too long and our master did fuck us very good didn't he? I think I may want even more of that cock soon." Kurenai admitted to her friend.

"Yes, first let me clean what left of him inside of you." Anko went down on her knees to lick and suck on her moist hole.

She moved her tongue in deep, licking and cleaning it out of their master's seed. She loved the taste of her master and she wanted it even more, hearing Kurenai moan was just an added bonus in her mind. Her eyes moved up to watch Kurenai moan while her tongue snake around insdie, hitting every single weak spot she had.

She started to grind down against Anko's mouth wanting even more, she didn't know why she acted this way. Ever since meeting Naruto inside the lake she can't stop getting turned, she kept desiring to be fucked hard.

Anko never seen her friend this horny before, she loved seeing it. She wanted to see how much she can become and she wanted to see it more. She wanted to see her like this even more, she moved two fingers inside her hole while she added two fingers inside her own pussy. She started thrust inside both of them hard and fast.

"You are sure a horny little bitch Kure-chan, I swear do you know that? I bet you can't wait to have his cock in your pussy and ass again and again." Anko taunted her.

"Just keep sucking on me and keep fucking me with your fingers Anko-chan, don't stop till I cum all over your face." Kurenai howled out to her.

She needed it she so badly needed it. She blamed it on her master tha her desires were overflowing her body so badly. She didn't know why she just needed to keep being horny all the time.

She kept on grinding into Anko's mouth till she moaned loud and found herself covering her friend's face with her juices. She looked down to watch Anko just lick her lips, she gave her a look like they weren't done yet.

The two of them spend the rest of the time going at each other like two horny dogs in heat. They couldn't seem to end their lust that they were dealing with, part of them had blamed Naruto for all of it.

"I said shower not fuck each other. I swear the two of them are too damn horny for their own good." Naruto rolled his eyes because he could hear it all and he didn't want wait forever for them to get done.

Sometimes he really thought that his spells effect human beings. Way too much he would point out that fact right away. Lust spell was too strong. He can see that Kurenai still had her lustful self still in control. He just wanted to get this over with and not stuck in this place waiting for the two of them.

He just talked to Berial while the two of them waited which he just wished they could control their desires better. That was one thing he was going to help them learn how to control and very soon.

When he noticed Kurenai walking back in she had her clothes on which were a black tank top and black pants. Anko on the other hand was wearing what looked to be a pair of black shorts and black tight corset

The tight pushed her breasts up even more which he just rolled his eyes. He did enjoy seeing them like that, he just hated being made to wait. He was the one that was their master, it wasn't the other way around.

He did know after all that shower fun he was ready to just pounce on them, he had to hold back if he wanted get anything done today. He just rolled his eyes once more while he started to wave them over to him.

"Are you two done fucking each other? We got things to talk about before you go to your new home which you two will be sharing a room together." He told them unhappy.

"Sorry master, it just been long time since we done this." She told him with a smile on her face.

"What was that meeting about?" He asked her which she just sat down at the chair in the kitchen because she wasn't taking things like that with her. He had told her that there already was chairs and tables where she was going to be living at.

"It's about how Kirigakure and new village called Otogakure. They are working together and building up a base in the land of Waves which is where we are heading to. We don't know what is going to happen yet we are being send as a scouting with the genin teams. If it is true, there is a base of enemies there we will bring in the stronger force that's waiting." She told her master which he just shook his head.

"A war now will only ruin my plans for things which isn't something I'll allow to happen." He spoke yet everyone could see he wasn't happy.

"To think a new village thinks that they can be a threat? I wonder if their leader is some crazy fool or something, because there is no way in hell this village can even be a threat. Kiri on the other hand can be a pain in the ass. I thought they were in the middle of a civil war with their own people." Naruto told them, his eyes showed that he was trying to think of a plan.

Before anyone could speak anymore they started to hear someone knocking on Kurenai door. He just gave her a look to go open it, she had nodded her head before she went to open it. When she had fully opened it she could see there was a neko masked Anbu waiting for her.

"The Hokage-sama wants to see Naruto right away and no waiting at all." Before Kurenai could say he wasn't here she just walked pass her friend. "Now, Naruto which you are hereby found breaking many laws. It's my duty to bring you and don't try anything because you won't win against me." She warned him.

"Berial-chan take these two to their room which it's room 25 don't forget that ok? I'll see you three later because this won't take long at all." He said to her before he walked over to the Anbu.

He just smirked because there was nothing the Hokage could do to him or threat him with that would scary him at all. He had all the cards in his hands and he wasn't going to show any fear when dealing with the old man.

"So hostile to me little Anbu and don't worry I'll be just fine. You'll see the old man won't do a damn thing about me." He told her which she just made her even more angry with him.

She grabbed him by the arm and took him to see the Hokage, she wasn't happy that her friends were mixed up in this. She just glared at him because it was all his fault and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

When Naruto was in front of the old Hokage he just gave him a smirk. "So what do I own the great pleasure of being called to you, old man?" He asked without a single care in the whole wide world.

"Naruto, you have done many things in last years. You have done things even my foolish student never would have done. You gone too far even so, we need your help." He told Naruto which shocked the neko Anbu.

"I would sooner put you in a cell yet right now I can't risk it. This village needs your help and it your only way to get out of this mess alive." He warned the boy.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious he should be killed for the things he had done. He has studied forbidden things and black magic. For all we know he made deals with monsters or demons with that magic." She told her leader which he just shook his head.

"Right now we are at war and we don't have the man power to win this if it truly happens. We need his help and the help of the ones he controls. That is only reason I would allow you to live after making few people from this village your pets as you call them." Hokage said showing how he was unhappy with how Naruto had become.

"If you need my help than you follow my terms because I do things my way. I want this war to end soonest it can because I have something to do." He told the old man without batting a single eye.

"I'll bring few of my friends along with me tomorrow and we'll take care of the base if there even is one. You can have the members of your village come along like planned so no one thinks otherwise." He told him which Yugao was already wanted to kill him badly.

"Very well and Naruto why have you become like this? What could make you become so dark hearted like this?" He asked the young boy in front of him.

"Just say this is the only way for me to save someone I care about." He headed for the door with his eyes closed. "I don't care if I have damned my very soul to the nine hells because I will save her soul no matter what." He told him before he walked out.

"So, you fallen this much from grace in order to save another person's soul? Can't you see whoever this person is they would hate herself forever because of what it cost to save her? You damn fool." Hokage said yet Naruto could hear it all with his great hearing.

" _Damned my soul is worth it because she was everything to me."_ Naruto thought before he headed home.

He didn't care what the cost was or what he had to pay at the end because he had to save her no matter what. He didn't care how many deals he had to make or how many demons he had to work with.

When he got home he looked at the massive size inn that could hold maybe around hundred people in it. He walked inside the massive inn then headed for Anko and Kurenai's room to check up on them.

When he got to the door he opened it, he walked inside to see that Anko was sitting at the desk while Kurenai was sleeping. He just smirked before he sat down on the bed next to Kurenai sleeping form.

He looked to see that she was wearing a short nightgown that stopped at middle of her ass cheeks and barely covered her chest at all. He started to rub her leg while he looked back over at Anko who was wearing a matching nightgown, both had on the color red.

"Seems Kurenai-chan is worn out and how are you feeling my little snake pet?" He asked over to her.

"Worn out just can't sleep and it's all your fault master, you worn us both out with your playing with our bodies." Anko smirked over at him

She got up from her sit and walked over to him, she moved her lips down on his. She felt his hands against her bare rear, unlike Kurenai she had no panties on. She started to feel his mouth against her stomach then back up to her neck.

"Tomorrow going to be a big day and if you do good then maybe I'll reward you." He told her before he moved her to the bed, he got to his feet. He looked back once more before he headed out of the room.

He started to head for his room which he was the only male alone in this place, this place belonged to him. He allowed no other male to be allowed inside this place, it was a place for his women no one else.

The inn was hidden away where no one could really see unless they had known where to look and it had two shrines around it. These shrines were made for many reasons and they had their own miko working here.

Meeting these miko was a very fun and funny tale, one that he enjoyed very much. He did know that he had to pay them a visit tomorrow before his meeting with the old man, he still can't believe how foolish this world was. It was something he would never understand about human beings and how simply minded they were.

When he got to his room he went to his desk and sat down because he had to figure out who would go with him tomorrow. He did know he had a lot of planning to do before morning, he didn't make to make any mistakes or show too much of his hand to anyone.

He did know he had few strong pets in the inn while the other ones were doing things for him, he had given his pets missions to do. These missions were key to his plans to save her, he did know his pets wont fail their missions. They enjoyed being rewarded too much to risk failing a mission he gave them.

He could hear someone behind him which he looked back to see a woman slowly walking inside his room. She had very long black hair that went down to her ass with two fox ears and nine tails moving behind her. She had two golden eyes with slits in them while she was wearing a very sexy crimson nightgown.

The nightgown barely covered her breasts and didn't even cover her ass. She had long a red matching thong that was only thing that covered down there. The nightgown ended right above her ass cheeks.

"Ahri-hime so you are back already? I'm surprised that fast even for someone like you." He asked her.

She was Kyuubi's daughter and one of the two he made into his pet. She was one very hard woman to tame in many ways because she was someone he had to watch out for. She could charm any lesser men without even trying with her powers and looks. He was one that she couldn't get under her charm no matter how hard she had tired.

"Yes, I missed you very well Naruto-kun" She said to her before she walked over to him.

She was one of the only ones that got away with calling him that, he just watched her slowly walk over to him trying to tease him with her body. He just looked at her breasts then at her long sexy legs yet when she got to him. He just moved her on top of his lap with his mouth claiming her own.

"I could tell that you missed me just by the way you are dressed." He told her. "We have a lot of things to work about before I give you, your reward. That's if you didn't fail the task that I had given you." He added.

"Don't worry, she agreed to join us after my long talk with her. You can meet her tomorrow morning because she's worn out, I think she passed out little awhile go. Maybe I should have gone easier on her." She admitted back to him.

"Tomorrow we have to go do a mission and I'm trying to figure out who to bring with me. Seems there is two villages that want to go to war with Konoha and that won't work for my plans. I need to end this little uproar fast and clean." He told her, his eyes looked at her breasts.

"A war would ruin a lot of your hard work and I won't let that happen so I'm coming with you no matter what." She told him, she wasn't going let him tell her no.

"You forget, you're the pet here not me." Naruto spanked her rear few times.

"I'm sorry master please forgive me." She teased him, that had earned another spank to hear rear this time hard.

"You really don't listen and if you don't behave no sex for you." He smirked when he seen her face go pale.

"What do I need to do to help you? We only have till tomorrow morning right? I do know we need to come up with a plan." Ahri nervous asked him.

"First we need a blindfold, some rope and few handcuffs. Maybe even some chains and a whip, that should do it." He grinned over at Ahri.

* * *

Whips, blindfold, rope, chains and handcuff I wonder what he is planning.

Ahri the daughter of Kyuubi showed up, yes she is Ahri from LoL.

How will Naruto handle the Hokage, he doesn't seem scared at all to deal with the old man.

Who is this person that he's willing to damn himself to hell to save?

Kurenai is really a sex kitten in bed isn't she?

Who else would you like to see in the pairing?


End file.
